Modern motor vehicles often have a number of electronic systems, like speedometer, engine management, navigation and/or safety systems. These electronic systems are generally connected to each other by a bus system, for example, a CAN-bus, and are monitored by a computer unit within the vehicle. It is therefore possible for a user sitting in the vehicle to have a variety of information displayed from the individual electronic systems. However, it turned out to be a drawback that this information cannot be transmitted, or only transmitted very awkwardly, from the vehicle to an electronic data processing element. For example, during a visit to the workshop, an employee must often write out the information by hand and compare it with tables in order to be able to make a statement concerning the present status of the vehicle, especially the electronics systems.
Mobile identification transmitters, also called ID transmitters below, are used in numerous applications in vehicles to increase operator comfort and to increase theft security. Infrared systems or radio systems are ordinarily used, in which the authorized user operates a key on the ID transmitter, in order to transmit a signal to the base station, for example, a transmitter and receiving unit provided in the vehicle, to lock and/or unlock the vehicle lock. After corresponding activation of the ID transmitter, which is also known as an electronic key, data communication occurs between the ID transmitter and the lock, in which a code is exchanged, preferably via electromagnetic waves, so that after a positive evaluation of the keyed code, for example, the doors, trunk lid of the vehicle can be remotely unlocked and/or locked and additional functions can be initiated. Likewise the ID transmitter may also be integrated in a so-called “Passive-Keyless-Go”-Safety system so that activation of the ID transmitter is not required. Furthermore the vehicle can recognize on its own that the ID transmitter is in its vicinity upon which the above mentioned data communication takes place automatically.